Ninja in the SGC
by KHnews hound
Summary: xover with 'SG1' When SG1 and Team 7 collide, things could get dicy for everyone. They just have to work the kinks out, first.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter I: Here We Go Again_**

"So, General, what assignment did we pull today?" Cameron asked as SG-1 was sitting for a briefing.

"Well, this is something of a doozy." General Landry began.

"As you know, General, we sometimes try old addresses that didn't respond before to see if they would respond." Sam began, excitement in her eyes.

"Which I assume has happened?" Daniel asked.

"Yes…but when we first saw an image from the MALP…well, you better see this for yourself." Sam said as she activated the projector.

"…Carter, are you sure you didn't just switch this to 'The Anime Channel'?" Cameron asked.

On the screen was a forest that looked straight out of an anime movie or television show.

"Sir, I know that it looks a bit off but…" Carter began.

"'Bit', Carter, is like saying the loss of Anubis was a 'small' loss to the Gou'ald." Landry said.

"Sam, is there more to the video?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed, Colonel Carter, otherwise you would have not have called this meeting." Teal'c said.

"Right, anyway…" Carter said as she hit the play button.

"_ Naruto, you jerk! You could have gotten us all killed! " a female voice said._

"_ Hey, look on the bright side… "a young male voice began._

"_ There's a bright side, dobe? " another young male voice asked._

"_ Shut up, Sasuke-teme...anyway, at least we got that stone whatever it was out of the ground. " The first young male voice said._

"_ But you also let down your guard. Any ninja would have killed the three of you by now. I will report this to the Hokage, you three rest up. As soon as I give my report, we'll see what we can do with this 'stone ring.' " A third male voice said._

"_ Oi, what's that thing? " the female voice said._

_Seconds later, a metal object comes toward the camera and there is nothing but static._

"Well, Dr. Jackson, you're our expert on languages…what did they say?" Landry asked.

Daniel was scribbling on a piece of paper before saying, "Well, I need to listen to the tape a few times, but I'd venture a guess that they were speaking Japanese."

"Another thing that looks like Carter hit the wrong button and got the TV instead of the Projector." Cameron said.

"Actually, I did manage to catch a few bits." Daniel said.

"Such as?" Landry asked, waiting for Daniel to continue.

"Well, there were a couple of insults like '-dobe' and '-teme', 'ninja', and 'Oi'. Translated, '-dobe' and '-teme' is like one of us calling General Landry a dumbass or prick, I assume everyone knows what 'ninja' are, and 'Oi' is just 'hey' translated." Daniel said.

Everyone sat in thought before Landry asked, "Is there any problems with the atmosphere or something like that, Carter?"

"Before we lost MALP telemetry, it was reported to be an earth-like atmosphere and gravity." Carter said.

"Good, then this should be a walk in the park for you people; dismissed." Landry said before getting up and walking out.

"Ok, if anybody else has a bad feeling, please say yes." Cameron said before SG-1 went to the locker rooms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I thought I'd try something new, hope you like it. Don't forget, Read and Review.

Disclaimers

"Naruto" is owned by ViZ and SG1 is owned by Sci-Fi/Double Secret/Gekko


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: Action in Kohona**_

"And that's what I have to report, Hokage-sama." Kakashi had said to Tsunade.

Tsunade had sat back in her chair in thought. She considered the options carefully before coming to her decision.

"Kakashi, you're absolutely sure that sending your team to whoever controls the stone ring is the only option? I don't want to shatter this fragile peace we have with the other nations, especially since Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have disappeared…" Tsunade had said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I believe that whoever is controlling the stone ring must be in league with whoever kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga. That they would send a strange contraption is only proof that they are trying to acquire a new target or scouting the village before attacking it." Kakashi said.

"Well…" Tsunade began before the office door opened abruptly.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san, we have trouble at the stone ring!" One of the new ANBU guards said in alarm.

"What kind of trouble?" Tsunade said with a calm voice.

"Fourteen people have appeared out of thin air from the stone ring, all being lead by Hinata Hyuuga. But it's strange…" The guard said.

"How strange?" Kakashi asked with his interest perked.

"Well, they all appear to be following her commands and they even have addressed her as 'Baal'. She appears to be leading the group to the village even as we speak. Our advanced teams have taken out some of her followers." The guard said.

"Fine…Kakashi, take Team 7 and capture Hinata or whoever it is that is pretending to be her. I will lead a force to secure the stone ring." Tsunade ordered before she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Naruto and co. were currently waiting at the bridge for their next mission before Kakashi showed up on time, which was unheard of in the little group.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei actually showed up on time." Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei? I mean, you never appear on time!" Naruto said with wonder and sarcasm in his voice.

"Can it, you three, you've been assigned a Class A mission. The stone ring that you uncovered yesterday has brought forth fourteen unknown enemies and one person we thought kidnapped." Kakashi began.

"You mean that Hinata-chan's back?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dobe, Hinata's back." Sasuke said.

"Anyway, it appears she's been compromised and is leading this band of unknown enemies. We don't know how compromised she is or who did it, so the Hokage herself has ordered her capture. And, she has ordered it from you three." Kakashi said.

"Great! Let's GO!" Naruto said with his usual enthusiasm.

Before he followed them, he could have sworn that he saw Naruto's eyes flash.

'Nah, must be a trick of the light.' Kakashi thought before he left to join the three students of his little group.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Tsunade and her guards had arrived just in time to see the ring activate again. The guards and Tsunade had scattered into the surrounding wood in order to surprise their next set of intruders.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Olly, olly, oxen free!" Cameron shouted as he stepped out.

"Cameron, you really should stop making an 'O'Neil-ism' when we arrive on a planet." Sam said as she swept the area.

"Hey, as long as the Ori, the Trust, or a combo of the two doesn't show up on this little mission…we should be ok." Cameron said back as he, too, swept the area for hostile people or things.

"I believe that has already happened, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said as he swept his staff weapon.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked as he also swept his gun around.

"I detect four people in the immediate area and a fifth person hiding in the tree above us." Teal'c said as he kept his staff trained on one of the bushes.

The little group of ninja quickly appeared and started to attack the team.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

This is just leading into the action in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Don't forget, read and review.

Disclaimers

See chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III: Capture and Introductions**_

Kakashi and Team 7 had ran and hid in the path of the oncoming unknowns led by Hinata Hyuuga. They didn't wait long before the remainder of the group and Hinata herself had appeared in the clearing that led to Kohona.

"Excellent, they won't be expecting my host's return. Then, when I give the signal, you five will appear and storm the village while I take care of the local government. Now, Jaffa, this time…no mistakes." Hinata said in a deeper voice.

It was then that Team 7 attacked full force. Kakashi threw a kunai towards the first Jaffa guard that was in front of him. Naruto confused the guards with his shadow clones before going into a full attack. Sasuke had launched his giant kunai and mowed down two more. Sakura had slipped around one and plunged her kunai into his neck, killing him instantly. Naruto's was the last one and he had simply died from about 40 or so kunai in his body. This only left Hinata and Team 7.

"You honestly think that you four can defeat me?" Hinata said.

"Well, we can certainly try!" Naruto said with a smirk.

It was then that Hinata saw Naruto's eyes flash for only a moment. But for the symbiote inside her, it was enough.

'_I detected no other symbiotes in this system…so why did his eyes flash? I swear that if I didn't know that he was dead I would think that it's Kaito that I was fighting._' Baal thought to himself.

Hinata/Baal had activated her ribbon device and started shooting when the oddest thing happened: Orochimaru had stepped out of the shadows and threw a kunai at Baal/Hinata. The kunai had plunged itself into her arm, causing her pain and allowing Naruto a moment to run up and knock her out with a punch/kick combo to the stomach and face.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru after that and said, "What took you so long?"

The rest of Team 7 could only look on in amazement, shock, and horror.

The same thought had passed through their minds: '_What's going on and why is Orochimaru acting so…kind towards Naruto?_'

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Cameron, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had formed a circle around them and pointed their weapons at the five who appeared from the foliage. Strangely enough, four of the five backed away for the fifth person, who looked like a woman.

" Who are you, and why did you kidnap Hinata Hyuuga? " The woman that sounded in charge had said.

"Daniel…" Cameron said.

"Uh…they want to know who we are and why we kidnapped a Hinata Hyuuga." Daniel answered.

"Tell them who we are and that we mean them no harm." Sam said.

"Yeah, and we also didn't take anybody named 'Hinata Hyuuga'." Cameron added.

Daniel lowered his weapon, walked toward the woman, and said, " My name is Daniel, these are my friends Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c. We didn't kidnap anybody named Hinata Hyuuga. We are only explorers and wish to learn about your world. "

" I don't trust them, Hokage-sama. I say that we kill them now and show their remains to the Hyuuga clan. " one of the other people said.

At this, Daniel's skin dropped a few degrees into the pale side.

"Daniel, what did they say?" Sam asked.

The woman had looked at Daniel, and then shifted her gaze to Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c.

" They will come with us to Kohona. Once there, they will come with me to the tower and explain themselves. After all, they may help us with Hinata…or 'Baal'…or whatever she calls herself these days. " The woman had said, the last part meant for herself.

Daniel walked back and said, "Well, they aren't going to kill us…"

"Why do I sense a 'but'?" Cameron said sarcastically.

"…but they want us to come with them. I think that Baal's around too." Daniel said.

Before they could say anything else, the woman Daniel talked too had motioned for him to take the pills in her hand, give one to each of the group, and swallow them. Daniel took the pills and passed them out.

"Daniel, what are we doing?" Sam said.

"Well, I don't necessarily know, but I think she wants us to swallow these." Daniel said.

"Are you sure they are safe, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Only way to find out…" Daniel began before he swallowed his.

When nothing happened, the others swallowed their pills.

"Can you understand me now?" The woman said.

Cameron turned around and saw the woman smile a goofy grin. The group just nodded.

"Well then, come along, Kohona isn't too far…just an hour or so away." The woman said.

"What do we call you by the way?" Cameron asked, thinking that it was going to be something funny.

"Well, you can either call me Hokage-sama, or Tsunade. Hokage-sama is just for when we're in public." Tsunade said with a somewhat smile.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

And that's chapter 3. I've now got the ball rolling for something that is sure to knock the socks off of everyone when you read it. First one to guess gets a cameo appearance. Just send me your characterization and where your character is in Kohona (politician, ninja, one of the Akatsuki, etc.) and I'll see what I can do. Till next time.

Disclaimers

See chapter one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV: Who's Who?**_

When SG1 arrived in Kohona, they could tell something was different…very different.

"Yo, Tsunade, why's everyone on edge?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, I too wish to know why your village is preparing for battle." Teal'c said, intrigued at the weapons and armament being readied.

"Well…Cameron-san, Teal'c-san, we basically have been looking for someone that was recently kidnapped. The person in question has returned, but she brought an interesting group of people with her. According to reports of our advance party, she was being referred to as 'Baal' or 'bull' or something like that." Tsunade said, not noticing the four shocked faces behind her.

"Is this 'Baal' about six foot, big chip on his shoulder, grey hair, and likes to mess with your head by making clones of himself, Tsunade-sama?" Daniel asked.

Tsunade stopped and said, "No, she's about five feet with black hair and lavender-ish white eyes. It's only recently that she had started to refer to herself as 'Baal' and not her actual name."

"What was her actual name, ma'am?" Sam asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama, Team 7 has captured Miss Hyuuga. But there's something off." An ANBU guard reported.

"What's the problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru is traveling with them," The guard started.

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted.

Before the angered Tsunade could charge and rub Orochimaru's face into the dirt with a kunai in its path, the guard continued, "Ma'am, the weird part is that Orochimaru is not attacking. In fact, if nothing else, he's helping in caring for Hinata-kun."

"Boy, are the Hyuuga's gonna flip at this…ok, take them straight to the tower. I will interrogate them as soon as I make our guests comfortable." Tsunade said before returning to the group.

"So, bad day at the office?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

"No, an old enemy we thought dead is back. However, he's helping the group I sent to capture Hinata." Tsunade said with confusion and worry evident on her face and voice.

"Let me guess, this old enemy is doing a complete changeover with personality?" Sam asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's just say that we've seen weird before and took a guess." Daniel said.

"Well, anyway, they will be at the tower shortly and I was wondering if you would like to observe the interrogations of Miss Hyuuga and Orochimaru? I mean, if you experts, you should know about things like this, right?" Tsunade asked.

The group discussed it amongst themselves for a brief moment before agreeing.

"Sure, anything off, we'll spot it." Cameron said.

They ran the rest of the way to the tower so they could observe what was going on.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kyuubi was stirring in Naruto's mind, the worry and confusion evident in not only his host but in his host's friends as well.

'_At least Onza had silenced Baal before more damage could be done. For millennia I've been stuck on this world. I had to get stuck in the Kyuubi before being stuck in this human. Anise is not going to be happy…if I tell her.'_ Kyuubi thought.

It could sense that Naruto was talking to someone so it decided to rejoin the living world to see what the problem was.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, Sakura's been wanting to know what you meant when you said, 'What took you so long?' to Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"I…uh…I meant that it supposed to be you that heard that…not Orochimaru…heh?" Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

"Is that the story you're going to stick with?" Kakashi asked.

"Working on a better one." Naruto answered.

"Uh-huh." Kakashi said before returning to his current dirty magazine.

Before Team 7 could argue anymore, Tsunade had walked in with four strangers. The odd part was that Naruto could sense two of them. He felt something odd about their chakra, almost like something else's chakra wanted to control theirs.

'_Odd, it's almost like…'_ Naruto thought before he was introduced by Kakashi.

"Dobe, come back to the living world now." Sasuke whispered to get Naruto's attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…My name's Naruto, my likes are-" Naruto began before he was interrupted by Hinata's deep laugh.

"And the person in the first cage is Hinata Hyuuga." Tsunade said.

"But, as I'm sure you've been told, it's Baal…Oh, goody, it's SG1 to see what the results were. My, I'm surprised." Baal/Hinata said before stepping out of the shadows.

It was all Cameron, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c could do not to laugh at the sight before them.

"Go ahead and laugh, I'll be out of here soon. Then I'll rip out your throats with the weaponry on this world." Baal/Hinata said before sitting near the bars of his/her cell.

"In cell two is the one that I was telling you about, Orochimaru." Tsunade said, showing the group who was in cell two.

Orochimaru felt a presence and looked up to see the group walk up to his cell door. He instantly felt the presence of his first friend.

"Jolinar?" Orochimaru asked.

He then felt that the presence was like an echo, not the actual persona.

Sam was also assaulted with Jolinar's memories for a brief moment.

"_Onza, what in Mother's name are you doing?" Jolinar asked._

"_Well, I met someone that swept me off my feet." Onza said with a girlish giggle._

"_Look, Onza, I love you like a sister…"Jolinar began._

"_I am your sister, your older sister, but your sister." Onza said._

"_Quiet you, anyway, dating a System Lord is akin to putting a Zat'nik'tel to your head and pulling the trigger three times in rapid succession!" Jolinar said with slight panic in her voice._

"_Look, Baal might be a System Lord but he's as equal as anyone here." Onza said._

"Sam, yo Sam…" Cameron said.

"Huh?" Sam began.

"Did Jolinar meet this Orochimaru from someplace?" Daniel asked.

"Well…it's hard to describe…" Sam said as she stepped into the cell.

She walked up to Orochimaru, studying him as she walked up.

"Didn't you used to be a woman?" Sam asked cautiously.

Orochimaru shook his head with joy as he said, "Yeah, although I didn't know that Jolinar had you as a host?"

"She did, before she died." Sam said not wanting to recall the pain with those memories.

"Oh…" Orochimaru said with disappointment in his voice.

Everyone still outside was staring on in shock before Naruto said, "Just wait until she finds out she attacked her husband."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What? Can't her other friend…oops." Naruto said before catching his mistake.

"HAH! I knew it, I knew it! I knew that I thought I was fighting Kaito!" Baal/Hinata said from his/her cell.

"Would the three of you like to explain what's going on?" Tsunade said.

Orochimaru stood up and said, "Kaito? I thought you died in the explosion!"

"Hey, for all intents and purposes, I did. But, I just happened to get stuck inside the Kyuubi as a baby." Naruto/Kaito said.

"Why don't we all go to my office and find out what's going on?" Tsunade suggested.

After everyone agreed, they went to her office.


End file.
